This invention is directed to high frequency oscillators operable in the gigaHertz frequency range and particularly to such oscillators for use with digital ATV (advanced television) signals.
When processing digital ATV signals, the phase noise introduced by the tuner oscillator is critical. Also, especially when the oscillator operates at 1 or 2 gigaHertz and higher, it is often mechanically unstable, i.e., it is highly susceptible to "microphonics" or ringing due to mechanical stimulation. The oscillator of the present invention uses additional feedback from the tank circuit to improve the oscillator's phase noise (which also extends its operating frequency) and printed foil inductive elements (transmission lines) for providing mechanical stability.